The Truth behind the Freckles
by Reader-Writer
Summary: “Sometimes, he wishes he was more like Fred and George.” Facts about Percy, the often forgotten Weasley.


**The Truth behind the Freckles**

**Reader-Writer**

**-**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never will.**

**-**

"_Sometimes, he wishes he was more like Fred and George."__ Facts about Percy, the often forgotten Weasley. _

* * *

He had always felt like the outcast of the family - the black sheep, the different one. He wasn't like his brothers, and he'd often wonder if he really _was _a Weasley.

He'd always wish they'd all just accept him as he was.

-

He hadn't ever told anyone, never even admitted it to anyone, not even to himself, but he'd always thought Fred and George were cool. They didn't care about the rules, they weren't afraid of crossing the line. He really did admire how they could break awkward moments without hesitation. And, they were just as ambitious as him. While he went for high marks in school, however, they went for making people laugh… and they were good at it.

Sometimes, he wishes he was more like Fred and George.

-

He'd wonders why Audrey fell in love with him. But he is very glad she did.

-

He felt like a traitor, a coward, when he ran away from the Burrow and his family. When there was proof, that He Who Must Not Be Named was back, there didn't go a day, where he didn't wish he was back at the Burrow.

-

He had frequently wished he didn't wear glasses. Black-haired heroes and respectable fathers could easily wear them, but he was the only Weasley brother who wore glasses… and it just increased the feeling of being 'the black sheep'.

-

He wishes he could play Quidditch, so that he could join his brothers (and sister) at the field. But he's always been rather awful at it, whether he would play as chaser (where he would fly into his team mates), beater (he'd either wham the bludger's at his own team mates, or hit himself accidentally with the beater's bat), seeker (no matter how hard he tried, he'd never spot the Snitch until it was too late) or goal keeper (last time he played, he would miss every single ball).

Even at sports, he can't be a Weasley.

-

Sometimes, it seems as though his only talents are studying and stuff related to that. If he hadn't had the last name 'Weasley', red hair and freckles, people would probably not even think they were related. He's very grateful of his freckles and red hair.

-

Before he returned his Christmas jumper, he had seriously considered whether he should keep it. But he decided not to, and sent it back unopened.

-

When Ginny said his name for the first time, it sounded more like 'Par-Se', than Percy. He didn't care. He was just glad, that she'd said his name, before she said 'B-eel' and 'Char-lee'.

-

Percy had never been good at dancing. He wished he was better at it. On the other side, it would probably be weird if he became 'the dancing bookworm'.

-

He really liked 'Bertie Botts' Every Flavour Beans'. They were unpredictable, interesting and… well, had he been a candy, he wanted to be one of those beans, even though it probably didn't fit his personality at all. Of course, he's never told anyone he wants to be a piece of candy. But if he was, he would like to be the one, he'd tasted at eight years old; it had tasted like chocolate, and it had been one of the luckiest beans, he'd ever gotten (comparing to spinach, onion, grass, dry leafs and other strange stuff).

-

When he was nine, the twins had made his teddy bear explode. He had cried a lot, the next days after that incident.

-

He wishes he'd saved Fred. He, a coward, deserved death more, than a hero did. But now, he's at least gotten the change to make up for his faults and flaws. But he's glad, if it's possible to be glad, when someone has died, that Fred died laughing. And, a selfish part of him is also glad that Fred didn't die, hating Percy.

-

When his dad got attacked by the snake, he promised himself, that if his dad survived, he'd come back to his family. His dad survived. It just took some time for Percy to keep his promise.

-

After his family had forgiven him, after their anger was gone, he felt more like a Weasley, than he'd ever done before. He really, really liked that feeling.

* * *

**A/N: I got inspired greatly by "Twenty Facts About Ron Weasley" by lessthangreat, and "Ten Little Things" by Jess.19. (Read those stories, if you're looking for a good piece of fanfiction.) Before I knew it, I was busy writing this story, and I actually quite like it. Please, let me know what you think of this. I would really appreciate it if you would review. Thanks for reading!**

**Reader-Writer.**


End file.
